yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Violet
Overview Ultra Violet '''is another Yume Nikki fan-game produced by gozo-ropp (Pixiv). It revolves around a young girl known as Sometsuki who explores her dreams while sleeping; she also appears to be a sleep-walker according to the writing "Sleep-Walker" (夢遊病) next to her name. Like many other protagonists, attempting to leave her room just results of a quick shake of the head and some sounds. Ultra Violet strays on the lighter side of the spectrum - one of the primary visual motifs being rabbits, for example -- with the exception of a handful of violent or suspenseful areas. Gameplay Ultra Violet follows the traditional style of the genre, consisting of exploration and effect-hunting, vending machines (and buyable effects/features), but in addition plays up the collectibility of selectable menu skins, an aspect only briefly touched upon by other games. '''Menus: #Violet - Default menu. #Silver - Another starting menu on the computer. #Monochrome - Another starting menu from the computer. #Orange - Found by talking to the NPC in the Snow World with the blond hair in twintails and an orange and silver striped scarf. #Cookie - A pattern composed of cookies on a violet background. Found on an open balcomy in the cave by the Cookie World. #Hexe - (Hexe means "witch" in German) An arabesque menu in tan. Found by standing on the red rune circle on the floor in the Magic Room (after lighting the 5 candles in the library). #Hexe Violett - An arabesque menu in lavender. Found by viewing the Flying Witch event. #Old black - The menu which is used in Famicom world, it is obtained automatically by entering it. #Old blue - Found in the Famicom world in the rabbit school in a chest. #Violet II - A checkered violet menu, another starting menu on the computer. #Green - A checkered green menu with white font. Found by interacting with the girl in the light green room. The protagonist saves via the computer with a movable cursor, similar to those in The Looking Glass and Me. Additionally, from here the player can select from various menus and play a mini-game. Like Yume Nikki, in the dream world, sitting on Sometsuki's rolling chair and pressing the interact key while sitting facing the computer will allow you to move about in her chair! Unlike Yume Nikki, the chair does not reduce your speed at all, but you are unable to use effects until you return the chair. Plot Not much is know about why Sometsuki refuses to go outside, or much about her dreams, but they are rather light, (except for a few worlds and some events) so it is possible there is something she wants to escape from, or doesn't want to face (similar to Lcd Dem's plot). However, the game is still at v0.04, no endings have been implemented yet, and a lot more events will most likely be in later versions of the game. Effects According to ver0.04 Readme file, there is currently one unreachable effect - Spider (くも). Pseudo Effects: Dream Diary - Additionally, another "effect" can be purchased from the Supermarket for 1000 coins: the ability to save inside the dream. The easiest way to procure sufficient funds for the purchase is to repeatedly murder the shopkeeper and raid the cash registers. (Though other ways of gaining money are still available, such as searching for coins or killing NPCs.) Instructions - Shows the game instructions. Download/External Links 'Version 0.04' Uboachan Thread Mishaka's Review of Ultra Violet (Version 0.02) 0.03 Pixiv Post 0.02 Pixiv Post 0.01 Pixiv Post 0.00 Pixiv Post 'Version 0.04 (Chinese)' Yumenikki.info Page Technical Difficulties There is a known issue where downloading the game under the English locale will cause all of the files to be improperly named, resulting in the game being completely unplayable. To mitigate this issue, potential players must first set their locale to Japanese (not through AppLocale, but through the Windows Control Panel) and then download and run the game. Gameplay Video (Version 0.01) Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Category:Chinese